A conventional semiconductor light emitting device includes a base, a semiconductor light emitting element, a wiring pattern, a bonding layer, and a sealing resin. The wiring pattern is formed on the base. The semiconductor light emitting element is disposed on the wiring pattern via the bonding layer. The sealing resin is disposed on the base so as to cover the semiconductor light emitting element and the wiring pattern.